Class Reunion II  Addendum
by robertwnielsen
Summary: After the events of CR II, Hawke, Caitlin, and the Havermans and Ahrens' families gather at the cabin for a mini-reunion, but things don't go as planned.  Could a friendship  or a marriage  hang in the balance?


_Class Reunion II – Addendum_

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine – I'm just playing with them, again.

_A/N: _This is an addendum to my _Class Reunion II _story, which was suggested to me by starclipper01. The addendum itself was recommended by Sirius7, and takes place about a month to two months after the events of _CR II_.

_Summary – _After the events of CR II, Hawke, Caitlin, and the Haverman and Ahrens families gather at the cabin for a mini-reunion, but things don't go as planned. Could a friendship (or a marriage) hang in the balance?

"So, String. You've lived up here all your life, alone?" Brian Haverman took a swig of beer as he and Stringfellow Hawke sat outside the cabin. "Doesn't that get...oh, I don't know, _boring, _after a while?"

"Brian, you've got to keep in mind who you're talking to here," Stringfellow Hawke replied with a smile. "I told you before, I was never big on social graces, and I didn't mind the solitude up here. It was like...I dunno...an oasis, I guess." Hawke paused to think about his next statement, since he knew Caitlin was more than likely listening in from the kitchen, where she and Brian's wife were working on dinner. "Of course...I never expected to fall in love, especially with...well, you know."

"With what, buddy? That curse you thought you carried around, that everyone you loved died? String, you know that was just...I don't know – paranoia or something to that effect. You also have to keep something in mind – we're _all _going to die, sooner or later. I mean, no offense, but even _you,_" Brian laughed as he punctuated the last word for dramatic effect, "are not immortal, my friend."

Hawke paused before he answered that comment, and thought about all the times he'd cheated death, or tricked his way out of death, while flying Airwolf. _And then patted myself on the back for my ingenuity. It's just dumb luck that I'm not dead already, _Hawke thought to himself ruefully. Finally, he admitted, "Yeah, that's true, Brian," and sighed as he thought of his best friend, Dominic Santini, who had passed away only a couple of years previously. Just then, Caitlin slipped out of the cabin and came up behind her husband. "Sorry to interrupt, you two, but have you seen Jimmy around?"

Brian looked out towards the lake. "Yeah, he and Jake are down by the lake playing, just like we thought they would be." Caitlin looked where Brian had pointed and found her son and his new friend.

"So, what are you boys talking about, anyway?" Caitlin asked as she slid her arms around her husband's shoulders from behind him.

"Oh, I'm trying to figure out how Hawke lived up here for so long without going absolutely bonkers," Brian laughed as he watched his son play. "So far, I don't have a clue. You have any ideas about that, Cait?"

"Not really. Personally, I'd probably go bonkers too, livin' up here all by my lonesome all the time," she stated honestly. "Another reason I don't plan on losing this guy, here," she added as she gave Hawke a little affectionate squeeze. "I'd hate to be stuck up here all alone without him."

"Aw, Cait, you know you wouldn't be alone," Hawke said as he patted her arms. "Tet and Jimmy would keep you company." As soon as the words left his mouth, Hawke knew he'd done it again. _Why do I keep saying stupid things like that? _He asked himself for probably the millionth time since he'd gotten married as he felt Caitlin's arms stiffen around him. _In this position, I'll be damned lucky if she doesn't strangle me, _Hawke thought to himself. _And, _he added to himself dejectedly, _I'd deserve it._

Caitlin let go of her husband and walked around to stand in front of him, as Hawke noted Brian's sudden change in expression. He seemed to be trying to tell his friend, _Now you've done it, buddy boy. And don't look at me for help – you got yourself **into **this mess, you get yourself **out **of it._

"Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin stared into his eyes, and he saw her expression harden quickly, "having Jimmy or Tet around is not the same as having _you_ here with me, and _you know it!" _Hawke shook his head, as he wondered yet again why he kept saying things like that. He knew that comments like that only upset his wife, even though he hadn't meant for them to.

Hawke quickly stood, and put his arms around his wife. "Yes, Caitlin, I do know it. And, you know I didn't mean it that way. I've told you before – things are so much better around here, now that you're here, and I wouldn't go back to the way things were before, even if I wanted to, which, by the way, I _don't,"_ he stated firmly, as he curled his upper lip into that boyish grin that he saved only for the woman he loved.

Caitlin considered his expression for a moment, then returned the impish grin she saved only for him. "Oh, you're slick, _Mister _Hawke. Real slick. But, don't think you're totally off the hook, either. I'll let it go for now, mainly because we've got company – but you haven't heard the last of this. I promise you that," she said just before she walked back into the cabin to discuss a few things with her friend, Trish Ahrens, and Brian's wife Melissa.

"Buddy, when are you ever gonna learn to keep your big mouth shut?" Brian had nearly choked from trying not to laugh as Caitlin had made Hawke once again see the error of his ways. "Haven't you figured out by now that she hates when you make a comment like that, even though _you_ mean it as a joke?"

"I know, Brian, I know," Hawke replied with a sheepish, almost embarrassed look on his face. "You'd think, after almost nine years together, I'd have learned my lesson, but..."

Caitlin's voice erupted from inside the cabin. "Nice of you to admit it, _Mister _Hawke!" She admonished him.

"How are you gonna get out of this one, String?" Brian had to know.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest," Hawke admitted, more frustrated than he wanted to acknowledge. He had done so much better about not making those flippant remarks, like the one that had just thrown him into the doghouse with his wife. But, something kept teasing him to tempt fate, and he wasn't sure what that something was, or why he felt so compelled to do it, even on as irregular a basis as he did. Once again, he found himself wishing reality had a rewind or erase function, like one of Airwolf's video cameras.

"But, I don't think I should put this off," Hawke continued, and stood up to walk into the cabin. Once through the front door, he turned towards the kitchen and found Caitlin standing away from everyone else, just gazing off into space.

"Caitlin...I'm sorry," Hawke stated solemnly as he walked up to stand in front of his wife, who moved ever so slightly closer to him. "I know you said you wanted to table this until after everybody left, but I can't just let it go, especially since I'm the one who caused it. Believe me, I didn't intend to say anything to hurt you, and if I could go back and erase what I said, I would. You do believe me," he hesitated, as she stared at him with those beautiful blue-green eyes, "don't you?"

Caitlin sighed and put her arms around him as she said, "Yes, String. For the thousandth time since we've been married, I believe you, and I know you were just kidding around. But," she said as she pulled back just far enough to look him in the eyes, "just remember this – there are some subjects I don't take kindly to you kidding around about, and how I feel about you is number one on that list. Okay?" She tried to maintain her air of indignation, but that familiar impish grin was already making an appearance.

"Okay. Noted for future reference." Hawke said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Noting her expression, he leaned in and whispered, "That was because there are people here. I'll make it up to you...more fully...later," as he gave her the familiar boyish grin that she knew he saved for her alone.

"I'll hold you to that, String," she whispered back, and winked at him.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Brian asked as Hawke walked back out onto the porch and sat down again.

"Not perfect...but we'll get there," Hawke replied with an easy grin. "You know, if I had a dollar for every time I've ever stuck my foot in my mouth with Caitlin, I'd be so rich..." He reflected on that statement ruefully, and thought to himself, _and not just in the time we've been married. Even before then, I stuck my foot in my mouth with her so many times, I thought I'd need a winch to pull it out. _

"Hawke, you already _are_ rich, you just don't know it...you lunkhead," Brian chided his friend, and saw Hawke smile at the jibe. "Maybe not monetarily, but you'd have a hard time convincing anybody else of that, especially once they saw this place, and all the artwork inside; but you're rich in friends, like us, Trish and her family; and you're also rich in love, mainly from Caitlin, but also from all of us. You got lucky, Hawke. You got to do something very few of us get to – you married your best friend. Do me a favor, and don't forget that, okay, buddy?" Brian grinned at his friend, as he hoped his statements had gotten through to Hawke.

"You got a deal, Brian," Hawke smiled and shook his friend's hand, "even though I doubt she thinks of me as _her _best friend, especially after what I said. But," he added with a sigh, "I'll figure something out." _I hope, _he added to himself, dejectedly.

Meanwhile, inside, Caitlin had told Trish both what Hawke had said, and about his apology. Trish frowned at her friend and said, "Why do you tolerate that? I know you said Hawke was 'only joking,' and I get that...but, what if he let something slip that _wasn't_ a joke? Seriously. You have to think about things like that, Cait," Trish admonished her friend.

Caitlin looked at her best friend and answered as honestly as she could. "Trish, you don't know him like I do. Sometimes, he lets his mouth run away from him before his brain can catch up...but he's a good man. He takes care of me, he loves me...and I love him. Even though sometimes he says the wrong things at the wrong times. So, can we just drop it? Please?"

"Okay, Caitlin," Trish sighed with a smile, "It's dropped. Besides, I know better than to provoke anything with you, after what I saw last month," Trish added with a laugh. She still recalled Cathy Miller walking around with two large red bruises where her cheeks should have been, after she made an incredibly insensitive insinuation about Stringfellow. "Did you ever get a look at Cathy's face after you smacked her?" Trish asked, in an attempt to change the subject. "She looked like she had two tomatoes stuffed in her cheeks! Oh, Cait, that was _beautiful!" _Both Trish and Cait laughed as they recalled the incident where Cathy had finally gotten her comeuppance, at least where Caitlin was concerned.

"Yeah...it's like the old saying goes..."Payback's a bitch..._and so am I_!" Caitlin's eyes temporarily darkened, then returned to their normal, more docile, blue-green.

"Yeah, I gathered as much," Trish smiled at her friend. "Just...keep what I said in mind about String, okay?"

Caitlin sighed. "Okay, Trish, if it'll get you off my back for the rest of the weekend." Caitlin responded honestly, but her friend's sudden change in attitude about Hawke bothered her. _When did you get all negative about my husband, Trish? _Caitlin wondered to herself. _Something's bothering you, Trish...and before you leave here, I'll figure out what that something is – you can _**count**_ on it._

All during dinner, Hawke sensed something was wrong with his wife, and not just because of what he said earlier. Caitlin had been her usual warm, friendly self with Brian, Melissa, and Jason, but whenever Trish asked her anything, her responses were clipped and cold, much the same way she reacted when she was angry at Hawke about something. Finally, Caitlin reached a point Hawke had learned in self-defense to recognize. But, rather than subject String and her other guests to what she knew was going to be a heated argument, Caitlin politely said, "String, excuse me for a minute. Trish, join me outside?"

Hawke nodded at his wife, then watched as Caitlin and Trish walked to the front door and headed outside. Once they had walked a little way from the cabin, Caitlin turned to her best friend and said, "Okay, Trish. Out with it. Why have you suddenly turned so negative about String? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, Cait...It's just...hormones. Yeah, that's it. Hormones," Trish stammered.

"_Yeah. Right._ If you think I buy that, Trish...you've got another think coming." Caitlin's eyes were locked on her friend like a grizzly bear focused on its prey. "Come on, Trish...this is _me_ you're talking to. Your best friend, remember? What is going on with you?"

Trish sighed as she looked at her friend. "Caitlin, you know me too well. Last month, after the reunion, Jason started making little jokes about me to our friends...a lot like what Hawke said earlier. Things aren't going like they were anymore, Cait...and...I'm scared."

"Scared of what, Trish?" Caitlin felt her anger at her friend dissolve rapidly, only to be replaced by anger at Jason. "He isn't...is he?" Cait hesitated to say the words "hitting you," to her best friend, but she hoped her insinuation would be enough.

"No, he hasn't hit me...yet," Trish replied shakily, and Cait breathed a sigh of relief that her hunch had been wrong. "It's more that...I think Jason feels like we got married too young. I don't understand it...he seemed fine with it when we got married, but that might have been because he was scared of Daddy."

Caitlin had to stifle a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Trish – I'm not laughing at you. I'm just thinking of how my father reacted when he realized I was in love with String...but String wasn't in love with me, yet. If Hawke had heard some of the things my daddy said about him to Erin and my mother, he would have been scared to _death._ And, I can understand Jason being scared of your father...he intimidated me sometimes too, you know!" Trish did, indeed remember how her father had intimidated her best friend. "But, why don't you try talking to Jason? He'd listen to you, especially about something like this. He loves you, Trish...I mean, I don't know him that well, but from what I've seen this weekend, he feels the same way about you as Hawke does about me," Caitlin stated firmly.

"I know he does, Cait...and I love him the same way you love Hawke," Trish replied, almost sobbing. "It just hurt, you know. The things he said. Made me feel like I wasn't attractive anymore. That's why, when you told me that String said if he died, you wouldn't be alone...it just bothered me, that's all. Cait, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with this...especially now," Trish mumbled as she turned to face her friend. "I'll apologize to String...but, are we okay?"

Caitlin covered the short distance between them in a single step and swept her friend up in a comforting embrace. "Yeah, Trish. We're okay. Just promise me a couple of things, huh? First of all – talk to Jason. _Now. _If you let this go, it's only going to get worse. You know it, and I know it. Second, if you have problems like this again, talk to _me. _Or talk to String. He cares about you too, Trish, because you're my friend. And, he'll want to help, the same way I do. Trust me on this one, Trish...worrying the way you have been is only gonna get you a lifetime full of bills!" Caitlin smiled as she recalled Dominic's words from long ago.

"You're right, Cait...as usual. But this time, I don't mind. Let's go," Trish said, determined. With a new light in her eyes and a spring back in her step, Trish headed back to the cabin, with Caitlin following close behind. They walked back into the cabin and Trish headed straight for Stringfellow, who she saw was talking about something with Brian's wife, Melissa.

"Excuse me for interrupting. String? I...I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting tonight. I know what you said was a joke...yeah, it was a _bad_ joke...but still a joke. And, I think you know you shouldn't have said it." Hawke's brief nod was all the confirmation Trish needed of that fact.

"Apology accepted, Trish," String replied.

"There's other things on my mind, too...that I need to talk to my husband about. Jason? Can I...talk to you for a minute?" Trish asked, noticing Jason appeared to be in a deep conversation with Brian.

"Oops, excuse me for a second, Brian." Jason excused himself and walked over to his wife, as Hawke walked back to where Caitlin was standing. "Everything okay with you and Trish?" Hawke asked his wife.

"Yeah, we'll be okay," Caitlin smiled at her husband's concern. "I'm more worried about them." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper, so that only Hawke could hear. "Turns out, Jason's made some pretty dumb comments of his own, lately. And, like me, Trish was a little upset by them. The difference being – I confronted you about your smart mouth...Trish kept it inside until now."

"You told Trish what worrying like that will get her, I assume?" Hawke gave Caitlin the familiar boyish grin she knew so well.

"Of course I did, Hawke," Caitlin gave him back her famous impish grin. "It's up to them, now," Caitlin sighed as she watched the other couple step outside.

"Okay, Trish, what's on your mind?" Jason asked his wife after they had taken a few steps away from the cabin.

"You remember what you said the other day? About how you wished we didn't get married? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?" The tears in her eyes spoke volumes to Jason, even as she broke down and began sobbing.

"God, Trish...I'm so sorry. Sometimes I forget how big a mouth I really have," Jason replied, embarrassed. "Just for the record...I'm glad...and very proud...that you're my wife, and that Marie is our daughter. Maybe it happened a little earlier than we planned...but I wouldn't change a thing. Would you?"

Trish's expression softened to one of unadulterated love. "No, Jason. Of course I wouldn't," she whispered as he pulled her close to him. "I'm...I'm sorry, baby."

"Trish...the only thing you might have to be sorry about is that you didn't talk to me first," Jason said, smiling. "But I understand – you probably thought this would be more like "girl talk" – and you weren't comfortable talking about it with me. But listen to me. I am _always here _for you to talk to. _Always," _he stated firmly.

"I know, Jason. I know." Trish sighed into his chest.

"Trish, there is something you need to know – there are things going on at work that have frustrated me lately...and that's the reason I said some of those stupid things...abut you, and about Marie. You know I'd take them back if I could...but I didn't mean it, Trish. Not one word."

"Jason...shut up. Shut up and kiss me, _now._" Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to risk any more words for fear of saying something stupid again, Jason did precisely as he had been told.

"I'm worried, Hawke," Caitlin told her husband after a few minutes. "Trish and Jason have been out there quite a while. What on earth do you suppose they could be..."

Just then, the door opened and Jason walked in, arm-in-arm with his wife. "Don't worry, everybody," Trish said with a smile. "We're just fine." Sighs of relief erupted from around the living room, most noticeably from Caitlin and Hawke. "Caitlin...you really should have been a marriage counselor. You're pretty good at it, you know?" Trish crossed the room and embraced her best friend. "Maybe that's how you and String have stayed together as well as you have."

"That, the patience of Job...and the fact that I love him like crazy," Caitlin grinned at her friend. "Even when he annoys the crud out of me, like happened today. You might want to remember that, you know? Plus..." Caitlin grinned evilly, "String knows I can beat the snot out of him if I have to."

Trish glanced over at Jason and smiled. "Well, I may not be able to beat the snot out of Jason, like you can to Hawke...but I do love that guy like crazy."

"I know," Caitlin replied with a grin as she hugged her best friend again, as she waved Jason over to them. "You both just have to remember to listen to each other...I mean, _really listen. _And, both of you...promise me and Hawke that you'll talk to one of us if something like this ever happens again."

Trish glanced at Jason and they both replied, "We promise."

"Good," Caitlin smiled at her friends. "Now, let's just enjoy everybody's company for a while," Caitlin gently prodded. She knew Trish and Jason had some work ahead of them, especially since Jason was a lot like Hawke, except not quite as mysterious. _But, _Caitlin thought to herself, _they'll make it...just like we have. Because they love each other, just like String and I do. _Satisfied, Cait turned back to her husband and her friends, since she knew that it wouldn't be long before they had to be returned to their hotel. She found String sitting in one of the large chairs near the fireplace, engrossed in a conversation with Brian's wife Melissa.

"Hawke, there's something I've been wondering ever since we came up here," Melissa was saying. "How can you live here, knowing that your parents were killed on the lake outside? That would be, I dunno...creepy," she shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"Well, Melissa...I guess I felt like it helped me stay a little closer to them...at least, to their memory," Hawke admitted as he felt Cait's hand on his shoulder, and took hold of it. He didn't enjoy discussing his parents, and was glad for the comforting touch of his wife.

"Sorry, String...I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you," Melissa noticed Hawke's expression as he talked about his parents. She realized she didn't know much about Hawke's family, other than Saint John, who was engrossed in a conversation with Brian at the opposite end of the living room. "I was just curious, that's all."

"It's okay. You didn't upset me or anything," Hawke said with one of his friendliest smiles. "I just try not to think about the fact that our parents died out there. Of course, I spent a long time away from here, when I was in the Army, so that helped," he added.

"Don't get me wrong, this is a lovely home, String...it's just...living out here all by myself like you did before you and Cait got together...that would just give me the creeps. Not to mention drive me bonkers," she chuckled.

_Oh, no...not again, _String lamented to himself as he recognized how he got in trouble with Cait earlier in the evening. "Um, I think I'll plead the 5th on that one, if it's okay with you," Hawke said with a sheepish grin as he glanced up at his wife. Caitlin merely smiled knowingly back at her husband.

"That may have been the smartest decision you've made today, Hawke," Brian teased his friend, having heard the tail end of the conversation between his wife and Hawke.

"You might be right, Brian," Hawke replied honestly. "Certainly a lot smarter than the one I made before dinner," he continued.

"I won't argue that point, String," Caitlin chimed in with a smile.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart," Hawke replied as he glanced over his shoulder at his wife, then turned back to Brian, "See, sometimes I _do _say the right thing," Hawke said with a grin, as he subtly winked at Caitlin.

"Well, you guys, it's been a wonderful day, but I think little Jake's getting tired," Brian said. "So..."

Hawke stood at that point, and after a round of embraces, flew their guests back to their hotel, after promising to be there around 10:00 the next morning to bring them back. Once he got back, and they were alone at the cabin again, Hawke turned to his wife and said, "Well...aside from my little comment, things went fairly well today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, String, I do," Caitlin said, a definite come-hither look in her eyes as she started up the stairs. Hawke's eyes suddenly took on a wicked gleam of their own, and he closed the gap between them in two steps.

"You know," Hawke said as he picked his wife up in his arms, "I think I still have some making up to do...am I right?"

Caitlin returned her best impish grin, and answered him, "Yeah...I think you do."

"Okay, then," Hawke replied and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. Just before they began the enjoyable process of undressing one another, Hawke said, "Cait. Brian reminded me of something a little while ago...he said, 'You got lucky, Hawke – you got to do something that very few of us get to – you married your best friend.' Sometimes, I forget that, and that's why I say those stupid things, like I did today." Hawke saw the tears well up in Caitlin's eyes again, and started to apologize for upsetting his wife again, but she stopped him with a passionate kiss.

"String, don't. Don't apologize for that – I'm not crying because I'm sad this time...I'm crying because...well, with all respect to Trish...I feel like I got to marry my best friend, too," she responded, and Hawke saw the truth of her answer shining in her blue-green eyes. "Now, shut up and..." Hawke took the not-so-subtle hint, and they both knew that no further words would be needed, quite possibly until Sunday morning.

"String?"

"Yeah?" Hawke was already awake, and ready to start on breakfast, before going to retrieve their guests.

"Last night...was the most incredible night of my _life,_" Caitlin replied with a lusty tone in her voice. "Shame we don't have more time now, isn't it?" The gleam in her eyes was unmistakable to Hawke, but he resisted the temptation.

"Can't tell our friends we were late because...well, you know," Hawke replied honestly..

"Well...we'll just have to make up for it later," she stated firmly, and the smile she flashed left no doubts in String's mind about her intentions.

"You got it," he replied as he headed downstairs to make breakfast.

After breakfast, Hawke and Caitlin each flew back to the hotel and picked up both Brian and Jason's families to bring them back to the cabin for an afternoon of fishing, reminiscing, and food, both lunch and dinner.

"Cait, String...this weekend has been wonderful," Trish finally said as they got ready to go back to their hotel. "I wish it didn't have to end, but, the real world awaits us."

"What? You think this is some kind of fantasy hideaway, or something?" String teased his friend, and noted Jason's ear-to-ear grin.

"Well, String, let's face it..you can really forget about the outside world up here," Jason replied with a smile as he looked at Trish. "Of course, that might have as much to do with the _company _up here as anything."

"Agreed," Brian piped in. "This place wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable without good friends here," he smiled at Caitlin and String. "It's like I once heard – you can have a house anywhere, but it takes love to make a home...or something like that."

"Brian, whether that's accurate or not, I think it's beautiful," Caitlin replied to her friend. "And, to all of you, you're welcome in our home, anytime."

"Absolutely," Hawke replied as the group moved out the door to split between the choppers. Once they had arrived at the hotel, there was a final round of embraces, and a promise to meet again at the cabin in a couple of months, before Caitlin and Hawke returned one of the choppers to Santini Air, and returned home in the other.

"Alone at last," Caitlin sighed as they collapsed together on the couch. "Don't get me wrong, I loved having all our friends here, but we need a little time just to ourselves, you know?" She gave Hawke a dazzling smile as she snuggled next to him.

As his arm slid around her shoulders, Hawke smiled back at his wife and replied, "Absolutely. We'll need to get back to the hangar in a couple days, too, you know. Gotta keep things going there, too. Dom would want it that way," Hawke said, smiling as he remembered his old friend and mentor.

"I know, String," Caitlin answered him, "and I miss him too. "But, he knows how much we loved him, and I think he's happy, wherever he is. Don't you?"

"Since he got to see us finally get together, yeah...I think he's happy," Hawke said with a smile as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin demanded, fighting to keep an impish grin from splitting her face in two.

"Oh, I thought I'd go upstairs for a while. Join me?" Hawke asked, holding out his hand.

Caitlin reached out and took his hand, and replied, still with her impish grin, "Stringfellow Hawke, I thought you'd never ask." They went to the bedroom hand in hand, as, outside, a lone eagle circled overhead and cried its approval into the night sky.


End file.
